


I know you, I walked with you

by AccursedQuill



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedQuill/pseuds/AccursedQuill
Summary: Even since he could remember, this person was always there for him. This person would sit and patiently wait for him to finish while going on about the theories with him after. Very dramatically he would add. A bit annoying but he found it… comforting in a way.Odin, is what he calls his friend.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles, Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 25





	1. My past and present

Long ago, it is said there was a Kingdom. Hidden beyond a veil that humans cannot see unless invited. It was a Kingdom that lived in peace, where the people that lived there had these beautiful wings. Not wings of birds or bats. These wings that seemed to be of colours and bright as the stars in the night sky or the warm sun that shines in their home. 

The Kingdom was ruled by a beloved woman. From the family of a long line that is said to be blessed with the blood of a Divine. Though, she was ill and didn’t have long to live. She fought a fight to have her land to be in peace and it has taken a toll. She called her brother, a shield and sword, he has given his life to protect the people of his Kingdom. 

“Dearest brother, my life is not to belong in this world much longer. This home shall go with you, shall step forward with you as its head.” She told her beloved younger brother, “But my dear brother, you need to also find peace in yourself. Find your dream.” 

Her brother stared at her. He had a good heart but could take a bit to understand certain things. She smiled at him. 

Soon, the day came. She passed beyond the veil of death with her brother and younger sister by her side. 

He took the throne, as a King of Peace; the Exalt. 

Life went on, but life wasn’t meant to keep that peace for long. 

Along with this Kingdom of Peace, it is said there is another. One that held a hidden grudge with this Kingdom, one the worships a terrifying creature, once ruled by a Mad King. Grudges grow and grow… 

During a time of travelling his Kingdom, he came across a woman sleeping in a field. This wingless woman took the offer to go to his home, becoming a part of his Shepherds, as he called his small group. Wars don’t happen but peace still needs defending. 

The two became very close. She was unsure about some of her past but she was bright and brilliant in strategy and things with magic. While it did take a while for others to trust her but her loyalty to the Royal family and general motivation, it didn’t take long to gain the friendship of others. 

One day, the Exalt went to find his friend. 

“I know you,” He started. She was quiet, waiting for him to continue, “I walked with you.” 

She smiled, “In a dream? The gleam in your eyes was so always familiar.” 

They married not long after. 

Then sometime later, the Kingdom sang and danced. For a Princess was born that spring. 

  
  


During the celebration with other nobles and friends, The Voice appeared. She is a being that is rarely seen but strong ties to the Bless Blood. She came, like a vision of grace, to give her blessing and the blessing of the Divine. 

“Oh little princess, I sense your heart. I come with a gift, I Ti--” 

The Voice was interrupted.

For someone  _ not _ invited had arrived. 

It was someone that the Queen vaguely remembers but nothing. Though something inside told her to stay away. She quickly picked up her child from her basket in the great hall and held her close. The Exalt protectively stood before his family, demanding who this person was and why they were here. There is no need for a sorcerer to be here.

With a sickening grin, he slithered to the center of the room, giving a mock hurt expression. Why couldn't I be here? He has the right. 

Wanting to hear no more, the Exalt ordered his guard to get him. This only seemed to anger the man. 

With poison in his words, he spoke, 

“I thought we shall have a talk but it seems my child wants none. For this, I shall be swift, for this Grima’s gift… 

_ The child shall grow with nobility and grace. Loved by all and fully embraced. Once they become of age, a prick on the finger from the spinning wheel will pay the debt. For death shall come before sunset." _

Panic spread like a wildfire, fearing that name! Slowly burning though the peace. The Queen, with fear, held her child closer. Almost falling back into her thrown while the Exalt yelled for the capture of this man. Fear filled whispered of  _ The Awakening has come? _

But with a mocking, almost insane, laugh, he vanished. The head Knight ordered his troops to search for the man. Though, he was never found. 

With silent tears the Exalt and Queen looked to the Voice. 

“Can you remove the curse?” 

“No. 

But I can adjust the gift I have yet given if you allow me.” 

With a nod, the Queen stood before the Voice with still a serene sleeping child in her arms. 

_ "If so shall this prophecy shall take, if a finger pricked not in death it will take but for sleep. For only from the slumber you will wake, for true love's kiss the spell shall break."  _

That is all they could do. In fear, the Exalt ordered all spinning wheels destroyed. 

But years later, while with friends, the curious princess ran through the halls. Till stopped by a room where an elder woman sat spinning on something. 

She entered and asked what it was. The woman was more than pleased to show the princess and her friends what it was. 

The princess stood silently while she listened to what it was. A spinning wheel? How curious. Once the explanation was over, she reached for it. Just as she was about to touch it, she was stopped quickly before she pricked. 

Though someone was. 

Her cousin. A prince. 

The prophecy was fulfilled but not by who they thought it was. Her aunt was into total distraught. The guilt she felt. The elder woman had vanished. Who was she? No one will know. 

The whole castle turned upside in a matter of minutes. 

The Prince was laid in his bed, a grand room in the castle. His mother, held by her husband who also softly cried with her. Both soon fell to the ground outside the bedroom. No one knew what to do. Everyone was scrambling to find a way to break this curse. Who was the Prince’s true love? No one knows. For her had not spoken of his dreams. His cousin does not know. His parents do not know. Nor do his closest friends know. It was like… he didn’t have one. What do they do? 

While chaos spread through the Kingdom, for a royal has fallen under a spell. A Blessed Blood. The Voice stood, taking over. Her voice ringed out and faded in everyone’s mind, as sleep came for them. 

_ "Time ticks and tocks, moving for all eternity. For this, I ask, dear mother... Bring forth slumber. Pass it to your people. Let it end their suffering in peaceful sleep.  _

_ Till his true love shall arrive and break this curse, sleep shall cover the Kingdom of Ylisse.  _

_ I, your voice, shall watch guard. Never sleeping. Even if thousands of years shall past. I've slept enough. No harm shall come; thorns shall be the shield and I the sword.  _

_ Till he wakes, I shall watch. Forevermore." _

* * *

This is a tale that all children from Nohr know. It is a common story that is told. No one really knows where it came from but many little girls wanted to be the one to wake the prince. Though, as normal, the tale is soon forgotten till those children have their own. Like any Faerie Tale.

It is also a favourite for a royal child- Prince Leo of Nohr.

Ever since he was a young child, he loved the story. Even if he would never admit it. The nanny would always tell him the tale without complaint. Though he knew there was some amusement when they did. He remembers how Xander would be a bit annoyed having to hear it again while Camilla would look at him fondly. 

He never knew why, he would just be entranced by the tale. Why did the spell have to be broken that way? Seems rather ridiculous though effective in a theory. 

He would blabber one to his friend about those theories too. 

Even since he could remember, this person was always there for him. This person would sit and patiently wait for him to finish while going on about the theories with him after. Very dramatically he would add. A bit annoying but he found it… comforting in a way. 

Odin, is what he calls his friend. A name his friend liked. 

He couldn’t help but call him that. He came so shockingly and powerful. His strong presence and hair like star light.

Odin is all he could think of. His close friend. His only friend. 

That is, until, someone broke into the castle one night, years later. 

A boy around his age. A petty thief who asked for death once his so called friends abandoned him. He found the boy... interesting so he decided to keep him around. His name was Niles. 

After some years of training, Niles became his retainer. Then some years later something more. 

Though, he never spoke of Niles about Odin. 

In those years, he still dreamt of Odin. Though with stress of his position, the growing tension between his father and Hoshido, and his growing relationship with Niles, it was as though he was blocking himself from Odin. It wasn’t something he was noticing. 

One day, Niles came to him for advice… Which was very odd. Niles was many things. Confident, strong, can be very teasing and almost sadistic with it. He doesn’t speak of his past much, if at all and prefers it that way. On top of being loyal to Leo, he doesn’t talk to anyone unless he has to. He keeps people at knife length, to say. Close enough to take out. 

Leo, age 16 at this point, raised an eyebrow at Niles who was trying very hard to not look awkward or trying to find the right words. Which no one would notice but after years, he knows his secret lover well. “You want… advice for a friend?” 

Niles single eye glanced around Leo’s chamber, the many items he would have never had in his youth. The fine linens, the amounts of books, jewelry and more. It is not even something he cares about, but it is all Leo and that is all that matters. Though right now, Leo is looking at him confused and he was embarrassed. “Yes… My friend.” 

Friend. It is not a word that Niles even utters. Niles told him before he doesn’t have ‘friends’. Friends betray one another. Leo was different. He keeps a fair distance and spends his time, when not training, with Leo. It is understandable. Niles lived a life on the streets. Jumping from place to place. Trust and stability is new to him. If Niles made a friend, he wanted Niles to keep this friendship. He would help him if he could. “Alright, is something wrong with your friend?” 

Niles shifted a bit, finally looking at Leo, “Well… The thing is… My friend has this other friend who suddenly stopped talking to him. He isn’t sure what happened or what to do. I … don’t know how to help him.” 

“His other friend stopped talking to him? Hmm, could this friend be busy? If not, maybe he said something without knowing?” Leo tilted his head in thought. While focusing on Niles, he tried to think of who he could be talking about. He couldn’t think of anyone in the castle. 

“He said he tried to think but the last conversation they had wasn’t anything different.” Niles let out a sigh, scratching his head in uncomfort, “I didn’t realise… he was even speaking to anyone else.” The last part seemed more to himself than towards Leo, but he answered anyway. 

“Niles…” He spoke softly, not wanting to judge him, “Many people have other friends or at least speak to others. It’s okay.” 

Niles didn’t say anything for a moment, but stared at Leo and Leo could feel a sense of trust in Niles’ eye, “Leo… This friend of mine… Isn’t someone that others can see.” He spoke quietly and slowly, carefully watching Leo’s expression. 

It … indeed wasn’t something that Leo was expecting. He thought through many texts he had read to try to figure out what Niles was saying but … he knew Niles wasn’t lying. Niles wouldn’t do this to him. Niles is very blunt, says what he means if one could believe that. He doesn’t say things for no reason. “No one else can see?” 

“.... Since I was a young boy, whenever I fell asleep, I was able to go to a place and meet this person, I… actually felt safe. Away from everyone else. It is a place I couldn’t even imagine. A field of lush grass and flowers. A sky so blue and clear. Then there is this tree…” 

Leo stood speechless…. Because he knew this place. He could see it so clear as Niles described it. 

“... This is where I met my friend. Hair as golden as stars and eyes so green… I have never seen anything like him. He also-” 

“Speak so strangely and once he talks, he never stops but his stories are amazing to listen to. Even then, speaking to him is like a breath of fresh air. Like an old friend. He is like a spark. A bright light that is blinding.” Leo seemed to finish Niles’ sentence, which caused Niles to look shocked. He has never seen Niles look surprised before. He was not expecting Leo to say that. 

“How…?” Niles started but is so stunned. He was looking at Leo, trying to understand what he was doing. Or if he was fooling him. 

Leo didn’t know how he felt but he could feel his heart beat a bit faster. Like he was excited for some reason he couldn’t understand. Was it because he was waiting for this moment? But why? What does it mean? 

“Odin is something, isn’t he?” 

Speaking those words. It was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Niles stood, still stunned. Hearing Leo say Odin’s name, it felt like ‘Finally. I found the other piece we were missing.’ 

Though, that didn’t last very long. Once he was able to move, he was quickly standing close to Leo, looking right into his eyes. 

“.... So it was you he was speaking of. Why do you ignore him?” Niles eyebrows lowered, like he was glaring at Leo. Never a look he gives to him. Niles is upset. He is never upset with Leo. He is fiercely loyal to him. Everything he does is for Leo. Leo is always put first. For Niles to be even a little bit upset at Leo, means Odin means a lot to him. He is protective of Odin. 

But that thought it quickly tossed aside when he understood the words that were said, “Ignoring Odin?” Leo was confused then gasped, realising he didn’t remember the last time he spoke to Odin. “Odin, I’m sorry.” He muttered to himself, running a hand down his face, “I’ve been so focused on… other things, I didn’t realise…” 

Niles leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “Odin was worried he did something but he was worried more about you. Funny… He came to the worst person for this. I never expected it was you he was speaking of.” 

“I never knew anyone else knew of Odin.” Leo smiled softly. If anything, he was happy it was Niles. 

Though, there was still something odd about this. Why did they see Odin at all? Why in their dreams do they encounter this mysterious man? … Who was Odin? Odin isn’t his name. He couldn’t even remember his name. Leo gave it to him. This was something that he had to know. 

Later that day, Leo wanted to try something. So in the night, Niles snuck into Leo’s room. They were laying in his large, plush bed. On their sides, facing each other. Leo was nervous. They weren’t doing anything but this was the first time he was sleeping in bed with Niles. Niles, during this, was highly amused by Leo’s reaction to this. 

“Come on, you invite me and you can’t come closer? I’m so hurt.” Niles teased with a smirk on his face with a purr to his voice.

“Oh, quiet you.” With a sigh, he shifted closer and held his hand out. Niles placed his hand on his and linked their fingers together. “Now, let’s sleep. Can’t keep Odin waiting.” He closed his eyes. 

Niles watched him for a moment before closing his eye. Within a few minutes, the darkness faded and that field appeared. 

There, smiling down on them with that cheerful smile and star lit hair was Odin. All the worries about life just washed over them. “It is joyus to see you two, my dear friends.” 

Since that day, Niles and Leo went to sleep together to see Odin, hands linked. At least tried to.

As Leo grew older, his duties also grew. As his father grew ill, both physically and mentally. It wasn’t long till the country started to fall and hatred grew for the neighbouring kingdom of Hoshido.

When his father passed, his brother Xander had to take the throne. Xander and his siblings started cleaning up the mess their father made. 

This was after the unnecessary war and the fight with the dragon Anankos.

The war took a lot out of everyone and Leo forgot about the old faerie tale and his wonder to who Odin was. But Odin was one of the lights that kept his sanity during the dark times. 

It was this time, a few years after the end of the war, that Leo was brought back to his thoughts.

“Did you hear those creatures were seen near the border?” A mage asked her friend.

“They were? That is concerning. Madam Nyx was just saying-” The other mage replied. 

Leo sighed, their conversation breaking from this train of thought. Same conversation each time. 

Leo was leading some mages in the library, looking over some books that his sibling Corrin brought from Valla in wonder if anything could be of use. Corrin was not a mage of any kind so has asked Leo look, trusting Leo. “You are the best mage around, Leo.” Corrin praised and also guilted him into. He was picking up books and looking through them without much thought of what he was picking up. Some books were tomes, some were just normal text books from history, literature, and the sorts. 

Leo set the tome he was working with aside, and grabbed the next book closets to him. The page looked familiar. Closing the book to look at the cover, he felt the wave of nostalgia wash over to him. 

He had read a few pages when Niles walked up with a cup of tea for Leo to take a break. With curiosity as to what book made Leo stop his work, being a workaholic Leo was, looking over his shoulder as he sat the cup on the table. “A child’s story?” 

Leo blinked in surprise, realising that he was drawn back into the story. He looked back over his shoulder at Niles and relaxed, “Have you heard of it? The Slumbering Hero? I believe it has many titles. No one knows which one is the true title.” 

“The Slumbering Hero?” Niles asks with some curiosity. 

“Yes, it is a tale about a prince that is placed under a curse to sleep forever. Everyone thought it was going to be his cousin who is next in line for the throne.” Leo explained in a short version. 

“... Actually, yes. When I was young, a part of this gang of other street kids, one of the older girls told this story to the younger kids. I believe she called it the Slumbering Prince” Niles retold that memory but not too much. “Do you like it?” 

“It was my favourite as a child. I was fascinated by it.” Leo says, carefully closing the cover of the book. It was a simple cover. With the title written in a gold colouring and a strange symbol on the cover. “I don’t know why. I used to annoy my siblings of trying to explain how breaking a spell that way with foolish.” 

Niles seemed a bit surprised but still grinned all the same. “Such you, milord. Always wanting to figure something out, even if it is a child’s story.” 

Leo’s cheek coloured red softly in some embarrassment. Opening the book again to flip through the pages as a distraction from Niles’ teasing but when he got near the end, he stopped. “... This is strange.” 

Niles stood beside Leo looking over when Leo spoke, “Something the matter, milord?” 

“This ending… It’s different.” Leo placed the book flat on the table, looking more at the words on the pages. “The story used to end here. With the Voice speaking of guarding the place forever, but… it continues here.” His eyebrows lowered, he flipped through the last few pages and looked surprised. “What is…” 

“Prince Leo!” One of the mages came rushing over in a slight panic, “I apologise, Prince Leo, but something is wrong with this tome and we could use your skill, your grace.” 

“I see. I will come at once.” Closing the book, he stood. Turning towards Niles, he handed him the book, “Niles, if you could bring this to my room.” 

“Of course, Milord.” With a nod, Leo turned and quickly followed the troubled mage to the bothersome tome. Looking down at the book in his hand, he wondered what troubled Leo about it. He never read the actual tale, just told by memory and reading isn’t his strong suit. 

Tucking the book into his side bag, he went to check out other things. “Sir Niles!” He was called then pulled aside to help with moving some books. 

It became a long day. 

  
  


Later that night, after dinner, Leo entered his room with a sigh. Niles was already there, sitting on one of the couches that were in Leo’s chambers. Niles quickly stood and helped Leo relax, having already prepared a bath for him. 

It was a calming moment, with Leo lounging in the tub. Leo smiled softly when he felt Niles starting to wash his short, blond hair. “You spoil me.” He spoke softly, closing his eyes. 

“Why, it is what I am here for.” Niles replied. Leaning down, Niles placed a soft kiss on Leo’s shoulder, right near where his shoulder and neck meet, causing Leo to shiver a bit. Niles noticed but said nothing but a grin was on his face. “It is my duty to make sure my lord is satisfied.” He said this low and close to Leo’s ear. 

“Niles…” Leo said, trying to make it sound like a warning but it came out too softly. He felt Niles rinse his hair out, with a soft touch, running fingers through his hair. Then the same hand moved down to his neck, shoulder then caught his chin tilting his head back. 

His eyes opened, looking up at the face of Niles. His eye gave a lustful glance, nearly blown back. The crooked grin on his face that he knows so well. Niles leaned down and placed a needy kiss on his lips. Leo raised his hand to grip Niles’ head, feeling Niles’ other hand feel down his chest, down to his stomach and underwater… He gasped when Niles reached between his legs. Niles chuckled and pulled back slightly. 

“I see you need help, Leo,” He stopped his words when Leo grabbed him with his other hand, almost pulling him into the tub. 

“As my retainer, I believe you are not washing me properly. You need to be much closer.” Niles looked a bit surprised by Leo’s words but his grin grew a bit wider. 

“Yes, Milord.” Pulling away, he started to strip. 

* * *

  
  


Entering his bedroom, Leo walked to the couch, keeping his towel on. He winced a bit, but the couch was rather plush. He was using another to dry his hair, till his hands were gently slapped away and another set went to dry it. 

“Seriously, you spoil me too much.” Leo said jokingly, leaning back against the couch. 

“And I meant it when I say it is my duty. Remember to not stay in the towel too long, you will catch cold.” Niles warned him, pulling the towel away once the drying was finished, “I already have your night clothes laid out.” Leo turned to look at Niles, who was already changed for the night. 

Sighing once more that night, he eventually stood and went to change. “Oh, did you bring that book?” He asked in the middle of changing. 

“Yes, Leo, I left it on your side table.” 

Leo looked towards his side table then quickly went to his next room, where his desk was. He didn’t even bother to button up his night shirt. Niles was confused, waiting for Leo to return. When he did, he had a book in his hand. “Niles, come here.” 

Niles walked towards Leo, who sat down on his bed. Niles climbed on to join him, looking down at the now two books that sat before them. They looked identical. “Leo?” 

“This book,” Leo pointed to one that sat on the right, “Is the one that came from the library in Valla. This one,” He pointed to the left, “is the one that I got as a child. It is the edition that all of Nohr has. From the knowledge I have, this Faerie Tale was from Nohr. I do not know if Hoshido has this tale but for Valla to have it, I find that a wonder.” Leo reached up to rub his chin in thought. He wondered if he should ask Takumi next time he visits. 

Niles didn’t know but he kept silent for Leo to continue. 

“And that, this book I have read many, many times. I know the tale by heart. Each word printed. Yet, this book,” He picked up the Valla book, “Is different from mine.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Here,” He laid the Valla book down and opened to the page where The Voice places the Kingdom under a sleep spell. Then turned to open the same page, but in Leo’s book, it was the last page. “It continues.” 

Niles gave a confused expression, “I don’t understand. It appears to be the end. What does it say?” 

Leo picked up the book and began to read: 

“Forever more, The Voice stands, awake. In the slumbering Kingdom. Vines grow, preventing those unable to enter the once peaceful land. Grima waits, waiting to wake. The Voice holds strong, to this day. 

The Prince, sleeps soundly, in a dreamless void. Unresting. 

If he is not awakened, in the 1000 year, Grima will awaken. For the --ll ---g--- does not care, the ----shall take form. 

For the World, True Love, come for your slumber prince. Bring his Awakening! Hear his call. He calls for you. He has been waiting for you. For evermore.” 

Some words were gone with age but he was able to fill in the blanks for the most part but the end. 

Niles didn’t look very impressed, “That is a terrible way to end a faerie tale and doesn’t make too much sense. Take form?” 

“That isn’t all, look here.” Leo flipped to another page in his version of the book. Just after the Exalt met his future wife. Then he flipped to that spot in the Valla book. The words were the same. Nothing was changed, but instead continuing to the next part of the tale, there were actually drawings of a beautiful castle, gardens, fields, towns and more. 

“I have never seen a faerie tale have this.” Niles said with some interest. The pictures were quite pretty. Very well done, almost looking at a painting that hung in the castle. 

“Yes,” Leo said, carefully flipping through another set of drawings, “It just makes me wonder why Valla has this and why Nohr doesn’t have these in their version. Judging from the binding, this book is very old.” 

“Lady Azura will arrive tomorrow from her visit in Hoshido, maybe you can ask her.” Niles asks, trying to suppress a yawn. Not very concerned. 

“Oh, that’s right.” Leo remembered that Azura wrote saying she will be visiting. Corrin wanted her to have a break after all she had done, helping with Valla. “Azura has lived in Hoshido for a long time as well…” Maybe he didn’t need to ask Takumi.

“She has. She also won’t be arriving any time soon till you get some sleep. Come on.” Niles picked up both books, pulling them away from Leo and setting them aside carefully. Leo would kill him if anything happens to any of his books. Eventually getting him completely set for bed and under the covers. 

“Also, Odin is waiting for us.” Niles added, laying on his side to look at Leo, taking his hand. 

Leo chuckled, linking his fingers with Niles. “You are right. He is very impatient.” 

“That he is.” He closed his eyes, and soon sleep came over them. 

They woke in that same field, staring up at the blue sky with white clouds passing them by. They could feel the soft, warm breeze pass over them. Leo, not one to be fond of the bright, shining sun, never found this place unbearable. It was a strange feeling. Footsteps were here somewhere behind them, and then a familiar face came into view. 

The blond hair moved with the wind and the green eyes sparkled down at them. “My friends! Your adventure has ended for the day and you arrived safely! Come, walk with me and tell me what trails came for you.” 

Standing, they turned to Odin, who has never changed since they knew him. Dressed in fur and leather, and a sword hanging from his hip, he stood proud before them. Honestly, Niles told Leo before he found Odin to be quite a catch to which Leo had shyly admitted he always found Odin to be handsome. 

It was like a secret crush they shared. It didn’t affect their relationship. They trusted one another. 

Odin was also the first one they told about them, to which Odin fully supported them. He may or may not have jumped for excitement when he was told. 

It was a strange feeling, each time they walked with Odin through this calming place. They could feel the grass under their feet but it also feels like they are walking on air. No matter how many times they walked these grounds, new things always came up but one thing that is never around, is other signs of life.. Other than plants and Odin, there is nothing else. 

“Odin,” Leo called, which Odin immediately stopped walking and turned to face Leo with attention, “Is… there is anyone else here? I don’t believe I ever asked before.” 

Odin stared for a moment then shook his head, “No. I have never met another being here. Only I walk this place, till you two arrive, that is.” 

“In this vast place, you never met anyone else? It must be lonely.” Leo commented glancing around the wide open field they were walking through. 

“It is strange. I… I don’t feel lonely.” Odin spoke softly, which is uncommon for him. “I feel like someone is close by. … But! Waiting for you, my dark comrades! I can never let the loneliness seep into my veins… For it always boils…” 

Leo shook his head while Niles watched with amusement as Odin went into another of his long monologues about blood boiling and his hand having some mind of its own. Niles was sure they both knew it off by heart at this point. It was… endearing. Not that he would admit it. It is part of his life now. 

“Oh yes… My friends! I wish to show you something.” Odin smiled brightly and started to walk towards a different direction, “Follow me. Your eyes should feast on this sight!” 

Niles and Leo followed Odin without question, moving away from the place that they usually walk. Passing by a wildflower patch. Leo remembered as the walked that there was actually a pond back this way. Why would Odin show them the pond? 

But it wasn’t the pond they came across. It was actually a lake. A pure, crystal clear lake. Over the travels during the war, they came across many things that were beautiful but this… This was just a sight. It wasn’t overly huge but much larger than what was there before. 

“I happen upon it during my rounds. The shine caught my eye. I do not know how I didn’t detect it but I swiftly thought my comrades should take note.” Odin explained with a proud stance. 

“Wasn't there a pond here?” Leo asked, turning his attention towards Odin who nodded his head.

“That is correct! I am not sure how, but it seemed the pond transformed into this lake!” Odin didn’t appear to be very concerned about a lake suddenly appearing. Instead he looked happy. Like this was a good thing to happen or something similar. 

Odin led them further towards the lake. Strangely, as they got closer to the lake, it started to become warmer. The water sparked more from the sun that always hung high into the sky. It was a peaceful area. 

Leo soon found all of them sitting near the lake. Just talking and laughing. Something that neither Leo or Niles does often. They keep to themselves and are generally closed off from others. Such is a life in Nohr. Odin is so different than he ever experienced. Even different from Hoshido. He couldn’t explain it but Odin is like a flame and he was pulled towards it. 

They talk and talk and talk… He wasn’t sure for how long but time seemed too short. Always too short. Odin stopped talking at some point and both Niles and himself turned to look at Odin, who was staring out at the water peacefully. 

After a moment, Odin turned with that same smile he always wears. He lifted his hand and gave a small wave, “Our time draws to close for the day, my friends. I wait for your presence till you return.” 

Niles looked shocked but couldn’t say anything as the world around them faded away. He wanted to stay longer and not return to the world of wake. Though, a knocking sound soon brought them back to the world and Niles just made an annoyed expression. He blinked his eye open and saw Leo lifting himself up from the pillow and calling out to whoever was at his door. 

“I apologise, your grace but his Majesty is looking for you.” A maid called nervously through the door. Judging from the sun, it was close to mid morning. They had slept in. 

“Tell my brother I’ll be right there.” Leo said with a sigh. The maid left to give Xander the message and with some hesitation, Niles also pulled himself out the bed. 

With some silence, they both got dressed for the day. Though both were not sure why they are mostly dragging their feet to start the day. They actually felt refreshed, not tired at all. 

“Can’t keep King Xander waiting. Let’s go, Milord.” Leo nodded and exited his bedroom. Their mood changed and they now kept their minds focused. 

The meeting with Xander wasn’t very important that it made it seem. It was actually just breakfast. His siblings have their way of making him feel guilty about things, but he has just been busy making it to every meal with them. They also had missed some family meals! Though, he couldn’t complain much. As much as he doesn’t express it, he loves his family dearly. 

“You always seemed so tired, Leo.” Camilia cooed with worry, going to each over to fix his collar. He became embarrassed and fixed himself. 

“I’m fine, Camilia. Just went read a bit too late.” His siblings knew about Odin, from a long time ago. Though he was just an imagery friend Leo used to have. He didn’t want to tell them Odin never went away. 

“You need to sleep properly, Leo. You know sleep is important to health and magic within!” Elise puffed out her cheeks as she tried to scold Leo. 

“Forgive me, Elise.” Leo smiled a bit at her, which made her happy. 

Once breakfast was finished, Elise and Camilla went off to do their own projects while Leo and Xander went to discuss some business. Leo has been acting as an adviser of sorts for him. They can’t trust too many people at the moment. Siblings are the closest they could, beside their retainers. Speaking of them, when they spoke, Niles and Peri were always close and keeping a close eye out.

That was the rest of his morning and most of the afternoon. Niles leaving at times to fetch items or deliver messages. 

Now, Leo’s day is more or less finished. It was indeed mostly a meeting. He was leaving Xander’s office and heading down the hall when Niles appeared beside him. 

“Milord,” Niles called to gain his attention, “I am to tell you that Lady Azura arrived a couple hours ago. She is finishing some tea with Lady Camilla.” 

Leo nearly forgot about Azura coming for a visit but how could he? “Thank you, Niles. … Niles could you…?” 

“Of course, Milord.” Niles cut him off with a knowing grin. “You go ahead and I’ll fetch the book.” 

“Thank you, Niles.” He watched Niles walk away for a moment. Turning back around he headed to the castle’s sitting room where he found Azura sitting alone, finishing some tea that was still in her cup. 

When he entered the room, Azura lifted her head up and smiled at him. “Hello, Leo. I was hoping to see you while I am here. I understand you are all busy. Especially with those creatures appearing.” 

He shook his head and sat down on a chair across from her at the small table. He must have just missed Camilla. “Nonsense. I would make some time to talk with you. Besides what happened or what others might think, I consider you my sister.” 

His words made Azura smile a bit more, “Thank you, Leo. … How have you been?” 

Azura and Leo spoke a bit. He actually did like talking to Azura. Azura is someone easy to talk to and doesn’t try to soften things. She can be blunt but she still is like cool water. She knows what to say and when to say it. 

“Sister, may I ask you something?” Leo finally got the courage to start what he wanted to ask. 

“Of course, is something the matter?” Azura looked concerned but waited till Leo would ask. It was then that Niles entered the room, giving a bow before handing the book to Leo. Azura greeted Niles who greeted her before stepping back, waiting to be called, if needed. 

“Do you know this tale?” Leo asked after looking the book over, handing the book over to Azura to look at. 

Carefully, Azura looked at the cover with some confusion. She opened to the first page and a look of realisation came across her face. “Yes, I do. My mother used to read this tale to me. I quite liked it. …. Wait, this book…” 

“It is a book that came from the Valla library. Corrin has asked me to check some books from the library. Some tomes and some were normal books and texts. This one was among them.” Leo explained. He glanced down at the table, “I have the book similar to this, the same tale but… This one is much more and I was wondering…” 

Azura was silent as Leo asked the question. Carefully placing the book down on the table, she suddenly got a serious look on her face. “During my time before the fall of Valla, this book was actually first read to me by my father.” 

“Your father… The King of Valla, correct?” 

Azura nodded her head, “Yes, that is right. It was one of his favourites so he read it to me. Anyway, this book,” She placed her hand on the cover, narrowing her eyes a bit, “... This book I am not surprised this book found you with some tomes. For this book was soon placed in a section with other magic based books.” 

Leo looked confused, even Niles did. Leo could see he was listening into the conversation. “Why was it placed there?” 

Azura let out a breath, “I don’t remember the full story. I was very young but I remember asking why he couldn’t read me the story anymore. He told me that they found something and he had to be put away. Something about an awakening...” Closing her eyes for a moment, she got a sad look on her face, “I asked my mother some time after. Actually while I was staying here, I saw the book of the tale in Nohr. She confessed to me that this tale…., may not be what it seems.” 

That… wasn’t what Leo expected. He was very much expecting that people just took pages out for a ridiculous reason. Not what it seems? 

Azura continued before Leo could even ask that question. She opened the books to the pictures, “See these? I never thought about it before, since many children’s books have pictures but these are all landscapes. My mother said while looking into other books, these pictures actually matched. Thus they took the book away for study.”

“What pictures were these of?” Leo asked, very much interested. 

“The pictures are said to be crossed into a book… Of the Halidom of Ylisse.” 

Leo stood from his chair and looked down at Azrua, who sat calmly in her chair. She expected this reaction. “Ylisse?! The vanishing Kingdom!? That was just a legend, wasn’t it?” 

“A Faerie Tale and a Legend are one in the same. Both came from somewhere but that is what my mother told me. My father’s best mages were looking into it but …. Well, you know the rest.” 

Of course. Anankos. 

Leo slowly sat down back into his chair, trying to figure out what had just been said to him when Azura spoke again. 

“I don’t know who wrote this book or where it came from. I told you all I know. I nearly forgot it… I do know if this means anything, then it will be you who solves the mystery.” 

“Thank you, Azura. Sister.” 

Azura smiled once again and nodded, handing the book back to him. 

“Do you not want it back?” Leo asked, hesitantly taking the book from her

. 

She shook her head, “No, I have the memories with me. That is all I need.” 

* * *

Leo quickly left the sitting room. Niles nearly had to jog after him to catch up. Niles himself was confused by what he had heard. “Milord? … Milord, is something wrong? What is this Ylisse?” 

“Come with me, Niles.” Is all that Leo had replied, making his way to the library. No one should be there. Today was a day of rest after working many days on the tomes. Hardly any one actually enters the library to begin with, which Leo always found rather sad. Though, right now, it should be perfect. He had to get answers. 

Entering the library, Leo took Niles further into the back. Then to a section that Niles didn’t even know existed. 

“You wouldn’t.” Leo said suddenly, as though he was reading Niles’ mind. “This section is sort of restricted. Father used to come here to try to research topics. These books are special, you can say. Only high ranks and family can come here. Since you are my retainer, you are allowed here.” 

“What do you mean, Milord?” Niles asked, carefully following Leo though the shelves. He tried to read the spins of some of the books, but even with his limited knowledge of reading, some were in languages he didn’t know. He did recognise some of the symbols that mages could read. 

“Well, some of these books are tomes too powerful. Some are books of lost times. Then there are some that people hide away. To be honest, I don’t know all these books.” Leo confessed glancing up at the tall shelves. “But. that book that Azura spoke of…. Yes!” He stepped onto the small ladder and pulled down a book.

It was dark blue in colour with a strange symbol on the cover that is nearly faded. He wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be. The gold trim didn’t have a shine anymore. It was thick and it seemed like some pages were nearly falling out. Niles worried that some pages were missing, Leo wouldn’t be happy about that. 

Leo walked past Niles and to a table that was near the section. Niles followed and sat down beside Leo. Leo carefully opened the book, which cracked with age. It was also covered in dust, which Leo gently casted a light wind spell that blew it away from them. 

“Leo...” 

“You wouldn’t know about Ylisse, Niles. Don’t be too shocked.” Leo reassured him, flipped through the pages. “In history we know there is two kingdoms; Nohr and Hoshido. Then we learned there was a third; Valla. But the Legend of the vanishing Kingdom said there was another. Halidom of Ylisse.”

Learning there is a third Kingdom was one this… but now there is a fourth?! Niles didn’t even know what to think. “Well, what happened?” 

“That is the thing, no one knows. One day, the Kingdom vanished. It is said to be a peaceful place. No known wars and everyone lived in harmony but one day, something happened inside the castle. Then it vanished. That is the main part of the legend. Mostly nobles speak of it. It is mostly theory it even exists..” 

Niles looked down at the book that Leo was carefully flipping through. Most of the pages were worn and faded. He couldn’t make out some details. It was like this book went through a journey before arriving at Castle Krakenburg. 

“... Milord,” Niles asked after some moments of silence, “Why are you so fixated on this?” 

Leo’s hands stopped moving, he stared down at the page quietly. “.... To be honest, I am not sure. It is … It is like something is telling me to figure this out.” 

For years, the tale of the Slumbering Hero plagued his mind when he was young. It lessened when he got older. When he fell into a comfortable normal, he forgot about it. Now, seeing the tale again and the book from Valla, it all came back. Something about it… it’s bothering him.

“Well, then I will help you in any way I can, Leo.” Niles said without another thought. Whatever Leo wanted, Niles will help. 

Leo smiled gently at him, “Thank you, Niles. Right now, let’s see if we can find those pictures.”

So for some time, Leo and Niles flipped through the rather large book. Leo at some point went to get a couple other books for reference. The book of Ylisse was hard to read. Neither of them knew the language. Leo used the reference books to figure out a word or two, since the language seemed to be a bit closer to Nohrian than any other. Though still, they couldn’t read it at all. 

As Leo was trying to figure out a paragraph, Niles called to him. “Milord, look at this.” 

Turning his head, Leo looked down at a picture that Niles found. “That looks like…” Leo reached over and grabbed the faerie tale book and flipped through to the picture section, then found one of them. “It is the same…” 

There were a few pictures. One of a fort, a lush meadow, dark forest, a village. Though, the one that Niles looked at is what Leo noted. 

The picture was of this magnificent castle looking structure. The picture was drawn from a looking up point of view, as though from a town below. The picture in the Valla book was a clearer render. Probably copied, as the picture in the other was more sketched and choppy. Even so, it is clearly the same. 

“... Yee...Yliss...Ylisstol.” Leo heard Niles say. Glancing over, Niles was staring down at the picture. Niles looked up and saw Leo staring at him. “I … Think it says Ylisstol here. … This word and this word look the same, right? And we figured out that this word does indeed say Ylisse.” 

Leo was honestly impressed, “I see… Good eye, Niles.” Niles grinned a bit but played it off as nothing. “So,” Leo continued, “Ylisstol must be the capital. If we are to say Ylisse existed. This castle must be it… But why are these tales connected?” Or are they connected at all? 

If someone is making this whole story up, this is taking it pretty far. The Legend of Ylisse isn’t even a popular tale to begin with. Rarely does it come up, if at all. Leo hasn’t even heard the name Ylisse in years and it was only by accidently he did. Though, realistically, it wouldn’t be too surprising if someone took inspiration for their own story.

Those thoughts were soon interrupted, as a servant called for Leo to say that dinner is waiting. Leo went to have dinner with his family, while Niles went back to Leo’s room, after taking some food along the way from the common room. Arthur tried to get him to stay but he politely, as much as Niles could be, declined.

Setting the books on Leo’s desk to be safe, Niles sat down on the couch and munched on some bread. He thought back to what was learned and he … really didn’t know what to think about it. 

A kingdom that vanished? He couldn’t say he actually cared about that. It doesn’t affect him so why should he care? Leo cares about it, even if he doesn’t know why, so he will give what he can give to help. Though, is it worth Leo’s time to do this? Leo has much better things he can put his energy forth than a Kingdom that may or may not have existed. Villages vanish every day. Why can’t a Kingdom? Even if a village and Kingdom are two different things. 

The more he sat and thought about it, the more he felt… there is something. Why though? Now, he cares about it? Suddenly? … What if this is some curse that the Valla book had? Making them focus on something? 

He was a bit worried about that. Leo had more time with that book… Leo would know about it though. He is the best of best when it comes to magic, in Niles opinion. It hasn’t been that long after the war, so maybe he is just paranoid. 

Leo is the first person in this waken world to actually make him feel like this. Not just love but belonging and complete safety. He would give his life to keep Leo safe. So many things happened during the war that he thought he would lose Leo, or at least have a heart attack. 

Thankfully, they made it through, somehow. The physical, and mental, injuries from war may take some time to heal. He just is thankful that he still has Leo. He … Doesn’t know what if life would be without him. 

He can’t say he would have one. 

  
  
  


Sometime later, Leo returned. Niles helped Leo get ready for the night before he got himself ready. Though Leo was still restless. 

“Milord… Leo, relax. You still have time tomorrow to go over it again. Though you do have another meeting in the morning then you have to get back to the tomes. You are free later in the evening.” Niles tried to get Leo to lay down and get some rest, though Leo was resisting somewhat. 

“I just know there is something, staring at me in the face. I just don’t know.” There is something very obvious. It can’t be that hard to understand a Faerie Tale. Even if Elise says most have very deep meanings. It completely annoyed Leo that he couldn’t figure this out! 

“Come on, Odin is waiting, you know? Let’s just relax tonight.” Saying that, Niles finally got Leo to lie down, even reluctantly.

So they did, they fell asleep and woke to that beautiful field with that smile shining down at them when they looked up. 

Though that smile soon left and Odin looked confused. “Is something the matter? That troubles your mind, Leo, Niles?” 

Leo stood along with Niles, “Just something I’m working on as a pastime. It is a connection between a Faerie Tale and a Legend.”

Odin looked very interested in those words and smiled brightly, “A connection between a tale and legend?! How mysterious! Is there anything this great hero of darkness can help with?” The look in Odin’s eyes made Leo want to smile. So full of life and curiosity. Such a childish trait that suited Odin well. 

“Hm… I am not sure. Do you know the legend of the vanishing Kingdom?” Leo asked, not sure how Odin could help but Odin is always willing to listen. 

“Hmm… Vanishing Kingdom…” Odin crossed his arms and thought for a moment or two, “No.. I can’t say I have heard of that tale. Though it sounds very interesting.” For a moment, Niles swore he saw something else in Odin’s eyes. Like those words meant something to him, but can’t place it. 

“I will say though,” Odin went to say, “If you want to figure out something is connected, look for similarities. Why did the Kingdom Vanish? Did something like that happen in the Faerie Tale? There must be more things that tie the two together. I do hope you find it, and tell me about it when you do!” 

Those words got Leo thinking. That does make sense. He will have to go back to look through, till then he nodded his head. “Of course, Odin. You will be the first one I tell.” Odin smiled brightly and looked very excited. It made Leo smile as well. It was very hard to not feel happy around Odin. … Why? 

Going back to that lake, the three just spoke like before. Time flying by and not wanting to go back to the world of waking. 

“I wish you could come with us, Odin.” Leo commented, seeing that look that Odin gets when their time was ending for the time being. 

“I would love to see your Nohr. To be close to both of you, my dearest friends.” Odin smiled once more but his smile seemed… sad for some reason. “But I think it is for the best that I don’t. That is how I feel. For now, I will cherish my time I do have with you.” 

“Why? Odin, is something wrong?” Niles added, giving Odin a look that made him turn away. 

“Till next time, my friends.” Was all Odin said before the world faded and they woke in bed.


	2. Waking Dreams

Leo gasped awake. The first thing he saw was his brother’s scared and worried expression. 

“Leo! What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Xander asked quickly, holding Leo in his arms. The healer on Leo’s other side checks him over. Leo’s heart was racing but he pushed himself up and stood on staking legs. 

“Lord Leo, please rest.” The healer tried to get Leo to sit down. Xander made sure Leo didn’t fall. 

“Thank you but I am fine. Where is Niles?” Right after he asked that Niles stumbled into the room with a bang from the door. Another healing right behind him. 

“Sir Niles! You must sit down! You hit your head!” The healer rushed over to Niles, trying to heal him and get him to sit down at the same time. 

“I’m fine! I don’t have time to be sitting down. He is in trouble. Leo!” Niles made his way over to Leo, the expression on his face was of pain and anger. “I can’t feel him anymore.” 

Leo was confused for a brief moment until he realized. He could barely feel Odin. The connection was serving. It was like… Odin is forcing a wall up. 

Turning quick, which he regretted after, he stared up at Xander. “Brother, this is an army. Something is waking up and it's called-” 

“Grima.” Nyx’s voice suddenly cut off Leo. 

Looking towards the doorway stood the small dark mage. Books and notes piled her hands and she wore a serious expression. Walking further into the room, she placed the items on Xander’s desk and looked to Leo and Xander. 

“Nyx, what have you learned?” Leo spoke with haste. He can’t waste a minute. 

“Leo, you have to rest. You too, Niles.” Xander spoke to both but Leo just shook his head and gently pushed Xander away. 

“No, you don’t understand. Grima is coming and something is wrong with Odin!” Leo spoke fast and full of fear. Xander looked confused. 

“Odin? Isn’t that your imaginary friend when you were a child? What is this Grima?” Xander turned the last question towards Nyx. 

Nyx took that moment to start speaking. “I have uncovered many things and… It is not good. From what Lord Leo said, Grima is Awakening.” She took a deep breath before she continued, “You may know Grima by another name. A title. 

The Fell Dragon.”

The room’s temperature went cold. The air seemed to still. Everyone in the room just froze at those words. The Fell Dragon? They knew those words. It was supposed to be a terrible Dragon that fell many, many years. It was said its very breath weathered lands and its wings blew wind that brought all despair. 

“It was a being that is worshiped by a group of people in Plegia, the royal family of Ylisse makes sure it doesn’t rise. So told in these texts.” Nyx soon continued, “These Risen are this dragon’s army. Forced to join the ranks. Whatever happened, Grima is not dead and is awakening.” 

“.... What do we do?” Xander asked Nyx, though when she looked down he didn’t get a good feeling. 

“... You said you couldn’t feel him, right?” Nyx suddenly asked Leo and Niles. “You call this person Odin, right?”

“Ah… Yes..” Leo hesitantly replied. He feels a bit embarrassed by his outburst but he has many more important things to worry about. 

“I see. Thank you. I will go and look more into this dragon. Excuse me.” Nyx grabbed the books and notes and quickly left the room. No-one stopped her. Right now, she is their best bet to figure it out. Leo will send other mages to help. 

“Leo,” Xander called gently, “You and Niles go rest. I will send for you when Camilla returns.” 

Leo wanted to argue but one look from Xander made him close his mouth. Without a word, Leo left the office and went back to his room. Niles followed, along with the two healers. 

Once the healers checked them over, they told them to rest and left them alone. Niles had hit his head but it wasn’t serious but said to call if anything didn’t feel right. Leo was just fine, though he hit Xander’s desk with his shoulder when he fell, Xander caught him before anything else could happen. 

In all, they were more or less stuck resting because Xander is a worry-wart. Though Niles is more pleased with it because Leo has been running around like a chicken with its head cut off for a while now and needed the rest. 

Though, rest was hard to come by. They couldn’t reach Odin. Sleep was dreamless. Taking a nap had them waking feeling worse than they did before. 

Before, even when awake, they could feel Odin with them. It was… hard to explain but they could feel his spark. Like they could see him when they wanted. Now, it was like something was preventing them from doing so. Leo accidentally did it to Odin before, but that was just Leo creating distance. This was like a block. Like a door was locked and they had no key. 

Niles never had a door he couldn’t unlock before. Leo never had a barrier he couldn’t break before. 

Odin far beyond their reach. Niles didn’t like he wasn’t in arms reach. He couldn’t protect them. Leo didn’t have sight of him. He was in trouble and here they were, trapped between an army of undead and a dragon about to bring ruin with no way to stop it. 

If only time would be so kind for their fate. 

  
  


* * *

It wasn’t till two days later that the siblings, minus Corrin who is still holding the front, were holding a meeting. Felicia was standing in for Corrin, mostly there to relay messages to Corrin after. Camilla was also there, sitting down at the table. Her stubbornness wanted her to be in this, despite the pleads with her to rest. Elise stood beside her with her staff. Fortunately, her injuries aren’t life-threatening. 

Once Xander brought everyone back up to speed, Nyx took her spot in the spotlight. 

“Time is short, but from what I can tell we have limited options. The information that we have just doesn’t seem to be enough.” Nyx explained, clearly frustrated. 

“What do you mean? We can’t do anything?” Elise asked, distressed as she clutched her staff to her chest. 

“No,” Nyx firmly stated before anyone else could say anything. “I am not going to sit here and let this decaying army kill me. So I looked more into what I could. Though, it came to the same answer. We need to go to Ylisse.” 

Everyone looked confused and shocked, “We need to go to Ylisse?” Camilla carefully asked. 

“Yes,” Nyx confirmed, “Ylisse is the only place that seems to have the only means to stop this beast. I don’t know what it is; I wasn’t able to figure that part out but it is there.” 

“Where… are we supposed to find this Ylisse?” Elise asked, looking towards Azura for the answers.

Unfortunately, Azura only shook her head. She honestly had no idea about this. Her mother never spoke much of this place, since she didn’t know either. 

“I think we have a way to find out,” Nyx spoke once again and looked towards Leo. 

Leo was lost in his thoughts for that moment but looked up when he felt eyes on him. “... What?” 

“Lord Leo, I wish to apologize. Some time ago, I overheard you speak of someone. I got curious and looked into it. Then you said a couple of days ago you ‘no longer could feel him.’” 

Leo didn’t say anything, but he didn’t deny either so Nyx took that as to keep going. 

“Forgive me again, I asked the healers what they found and they said that… it seemed your consciousness completely left your body. Your soul left.” 

Leo looked surprised. His soul left? Is that what is happening to him each night… for years?

“When researching what I could about Ylisse, I found something very interesting.” Nyx continued, picking up one of the books that she carried with her for a while. Leo never saw it before. “I didn’t at first do anything with this information because it held nothing but hearing this..” 

Nyx opened the book to a certain spot she placed a piece of paper in and started reading. 

“‘It is said, that the royal family of Ylisse, with the divine gift of the Divine Dragon, Naga, the blood that runs through them gives them the ability to allow their souls to leave their body as they sleep. Doing so, they can create pockets in dimensions. Thus, they can connect with the keeper of their heart.’” When Nyx finished reading, she looked up towards Leo who stared back at her. 

“I… I am not sure what you mean by this.” Leo knew what this meant but his mind was blocking it out. I couldn’t be…! 

Nyx set that book down and lifted the Faerie Tale, “This book is very interesting.” That is all she said about that, placing it back down and lifting another book. Opening it up to a marked page, “This here, from referencing I could do, is the last of Ylissian history before they vanished. You may find this interesting,” She glanced around the room. Everyone is silent and waiting.

“According to this book, the reason Ylisse vanished is that a curse was placed on the family, and such, the rest of the Kingdom. One person from the family is placed in a deep sleep. With the sudden grief, everyone began to panic. The year is coming up.” 

“What are you getting at Nyx?” Leo asked. He just wants to hear what she is trying to say. 

“Lord Leo, I believe this Odin you are speaking to is The Slumbering Prince,” Nyx said with some dullness to his impatience. 

“What?!” Elise jumped and quickly turned to look at Leo. His other siblings turned to look at Leo as well but much more slowly. 

Leo paid no mind to them, staring at Nyx who looked right back. 

“Odin, as you call him, is the Prince of Ylisse.” Nyx looked down at the book, her finger running down a page. “According to his book, it is said that is was the prince that fell to slumber. His name is Owain of Ylisse. His mother is Princess of Ylisse. Sister to the Exalt.” 

“His cousin, Lucina and heir to the throne,” She looked up, “At her party to welcome her birth as Princess, someone entered the castle who wasn’t invited. It is said this person placed a curse on a royal child. Though so early, they didn’t know what the child was. So  _ a _ royal child was cursed. A curse to fall to a deadly slumber. Even with a countermeasure to the curse, it was unknown and years later, Owain took that fall. 

Now, he sleeps. Surrounded by friends and family, in his room. The reason the kingdom vanished is that a being called The Voice of Naga is protecting them, keeping them safe from anyone outside. Though, in a 1000 years, Grima will Awaken. Without them, Grima will ruin this land. My opinion,” Nyx looked towards Leo and Niles, '' is that this mist is coming and is using you both as a portal with your connection to Prince Owain. In a few months, though I can't be sure if that is right, it will be 1000 years. That is when Grima  _ will  _ awaken.” 

She slid the book across the table to Leo, who caught it before it fell to the floor. Leo looked up at the small mage and felt that stare. Despite her youthful appearance, he felt like he was being stared at by his elder. “Read the last part, Leo.” 

Looking at the book, he saw it was the Faerie Tale, The Slumbering Prince. The one from Valla. Opening the book to the last page, he read the familiar passage that he had read to Niles weeks before. 

“Forevermore, The Voice stands, awake. In the slumbering Kingdom. Vines grow, preventing those unable to enter the once peaceful land. Grima waits, waiting to strike. The Voice holds strong, to this day. 

The Prince, sleeps soundly, in a dreamless void. Unresting. 

If he is not awakened, in the 1000 year, Grima will awaken. For the ---- does not care, the ----shall take a form. 

For the World, True Love, come for your slumber prince. Bring his Awakening! Hear his call. He calls for you. He has been waiting for you. Forevermore…”

Reading this once more, with all the information he has now, it is very clear. The parts he didn’t know were Grima’s true name. He is taking form. 

Odin…. No… Not Odin. That is not his name. 

Owain. Prince Owain is calling them. Has always been calling them to come. Owain must have realized this. That is why he is cutting off. He is trying to save them, which is very much like him to do that. A hero indeed. 

“Well,” He heard a voice behind him. Leo turned around and saw Niles standing there. He didn’t even hear him come in. “Are we going?” 

“What?” Leo didn’t register what was just said to him. His mind is a fog. The meeting isn’t even over. 

“To find Ylisse. Owain is waiting.” Niles said with a head tilt, “We don’t have much time, so we must go. Sooner the better, right?” 

Right, they have to awaken Owain. His family is the only one who can stop it. This is a lot of information to come to at once. He felt like he was a faerie tale of his own. Though, that is typically what happens. Life takes many turns. Some gentle and some hard turns. 

“Leo,” Xander called out to him, “Niles is right. The sooner the better. If this family of Ylisse has the means to stop this, then what choice do we have? You must go. You just need to return.” 

Leo looked around to his family who all nodded. He could see they didn’t want him to go, but as Xander said, they had no other choice. They must take all that they can. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


So with that, with a tearful farewell, Leo was on a ship. With a handful of crew, including Niles, Nyx and Azura, despite being told no, came as support. Azura always seems to know something so with promising to stay near the middle and away from front lines, Leo begrudgingly let her come. 

No one knew where Ylisse was but they started with the direction of where the Risen was coming and from what books Nyx had. 

It has been about 4 days and they have yet to see anything. Leo has been getting worried, pacing around his suite. Niles can’t say he was feeling any better. He didn’t share it with Leo because, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, Leo is a worrier. To the people he loved, that is, but still. 

“Leo,” Niles spoke softly to him as he stood in the suite by the closed door, “You are going to make a groove in the wood. Just sit down.” 

Leo stopped pacing and stared at Niles, he sighed after a moment and did sit down in his chair. He didn’t bother wearing his torso armour, just wearing his shirt and no gauntlets so he ran his hands down his face. 

Niles made his way over to Leo, kneeling in front of him, he carefully took his hands into his own and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. The soft-touch helped calm Leo down. 

“Niles,” Leo started to speak, “Thank you.” Niles turned his eye up to Leo and gave him his signature crooked grin. 

Though, after a moment, that grin he loved so much turned into a soft rare smile. “Leo, maybe it is weird for me to say this, but it will be fine. We will find him.” 

“I know,” Leo admitted, “Odin… Owain... Isn’t someone to give up so easily.” After being with him, for fifteen plus years of knowing him, Leo and Niles learned a thing or two about Owain. Even though they were learning pretty much all him now. 

“He has been lying in that bed for way too long. He needs to get woken up.” Niles said, letting go of Leo’s hands and standing up, “I am no knight in shining armour though.” 

That caused Leo to chuckle and a grin of his own towards Niles, “Well, I am guessing if his tastes are anything like mine, I think he will prefer a thief than a knight.” 

He couldn’t help but grin a bit more when his comment made Niles laugh, that deep, velvet laugh he has. 

It was that moment that a knock came to his door, and the voice of a soldier came through. “My lord! You need to come to the deck; we…. We are approaching land…!” The soldier sounded shocked. 

Niles quickly turned towards Leo, giving each other a look. They knew. 

They were coming to Ylisse. 

  
  


Getting to the top deck, Leo now properly dressed, they made their way to the front of the ship where Nyx and Azura were standing. Azura turned towards them as they approached then turned back towards the direction the ship was sailing. 

It was a fog. So thick and dense that it made you wonder if anything was going to be able to pass through it. It wasn’t natural, Leo could tell it was magical by nature. It was meant to keep this hidden. Niles reached to grab hold of Leo’s arm when their ship finally pierced the fog and was unable to see anything. In the back of his mind, Leo remembered the words from the Faerie Tale ‘A kingdom hidden from humans.’ 

“All mages!” Nyx called out through the fog, “Get ready! This fog might push us back, but I need you to all focus on the ship. Pour your energy into making this ship an arrow to blast through! Everyone else, hang on tight and don’t move!” 

Leo moved to place his hands on the edge of the ship, he felt Niles stay close. Still holding onto him but also on some rope. Leo didn’t focus on him anymore though, he focused on the ship. He could feel the resistance. This fog had every intention to blast them back. He wasn’t going to let that happen. He will pour all his energy into this damn ship if he has to get to Owain. 

“Keep going, it is trying to push back!” Nyx called out again. “Captain, keep the ship going straight!” 

The ship rocked and the water around became wild, going this way and that as the ship tried to push towards but also getting pushed back. It was a battle. It did not want this ship to enter. 

Leo could hear a yelp to his side and Niles reacting while letting him go (“Hang on to me, Lady Azura! I got you.” “Thank you, Niles.”). He wanted to see Owain, though. He wanted to be of use and save him, protect him with all his might. This blasted fog is not going to stop him. 

He could feel Brynhildr on his hip. He could feel it reacting to his feelings, to his will. In his head, he called it. Asking for help. He used this tome so many times. To protect many, as it was his duty to protect his kingdom, his home. Just this once. This once, please Brynhildr, help me with this selfish act. I want to get to him. 

Through him, he could feel the power flowing through the wood of this ship into him and Bryrnhildr, then back out. Opening his eyes, he saw the spot he held onto the ship glow a soft yellow before it engulfed the whole ship. He could hear the mages around react, then around them, the fog moved away. 

Niles wasn’t far from him, holding onto the ship with his other arm to keep Azura safe. It was just that one second he had before the ship travelled with sudden speed, like one of Niles’ arrows, through the fog. Everyone braced themselves, the wind whipping right pasted their faces almost painfully. Just like the sudden speed, it eventually broke through and slowed down to a calm pace. 

A lot of people almost fell at the sudden stop of speed, but everyone was fine. Leo looked over the ship and saw land. He quickly turned to his side where Niles walked over to, then back to the land approach. 

“We made it, Niles. This is Ylisse.” 

Looking up at the clear blue sky and the greenest of grass he has ever seen, Niles nodding his head. “Yes. This is Ylisse.” 

The ship pulled up to the dock on the port town. The fog is still able to be seen surrounding far out. 

Leo, Niles, Nyx, Azura and a couple of other soldiers left the ship. The others stayed behind to guard. Leo walked, leading his horse by the reins. The town was completely silent and it didn’t seem like anyone was around. The lack of the town’s maintenance didn’t help. It wasn’t a very large town so everyone just went to look around. 

Niles stayed close to Leo, as Leo wandered closer to the center of town. It looked like things were being set up for a day but everyone vanished. 

“Where do you think everyone is, milord?” He asked with some curiosity. Though he couldn’t say he cared but it was strange. 

“I am not sure..” Leo went to say more but was stopped when Azura called out. 

“Leo! You need to see this!” She wasn’t very far but Leo turned quickly towards her. 

They both made their way to her, as she stood in front of a house. Stepping back, Azura let them peer into the home. Inside shocked them. 

It was a family. A young family. A mother, father and two young children. Looks like they were about to gather for a meal but… they had fallen to the floor. Though one thing stood out. … They had wings. These are beautiful, almost like stained glass, wings. Though, they appeared dull and flat against them. It was hard to see. 

“Are they…?” Azura asked, almost scared. 

“No,” Niles replied, “They… appear to be asleep.” Niles went to enter the home but found himself being bounced back. Not very hard but enough to have him stumble. “What is this?” 

“It appears a barrier is placed here.” Leo glanced around. Looking closely enough, he could see barriers all around. In homes and even in parts of the street. 

They moved around the village and had confirmed. The villagers are here. Appearing under a spell of slumber. 

“It is just like the tale…” Leo quietly spoke to Niles who nodded his head in reply. “That means... Owain is indeed asleep.” 

“Our slumber prince is waiting,” Niles said in a soft tone. 

“Yes,” He turned to the small group that returned after their search, “To Ylisstol.” 

They went to the edge of town and started to follow Nyx, as she is the one that had a basic description but the castle town wouldn’t be too far from this port town. 

Around them, they couldn’t help but be amazed by the beauty of this land. It was… so green and the sky so blue. They could see the animals run around and birds sing as they flew by. Even though it appeared life had stopped for humanoids of these lands. 

“They had wings.” One of the soldiers with them spoke to Nyx, “What are they?” 

“I cannot read the language,” Nyx replied, “But the closest thing I could translate it to was ‘Beings of Light.’”

Beings of Light, huh? Niles thought that fits Owain.

They walked for a long while. Leo got worried for Azura at one point and offered her his horse though she stubbornly said she was fine. 

There was nothing in this place that was stopping them from travel. Though when they got closer and closer to the castle town, the foliage grew more and more. 

“Ylisstol shouldn’t be much farther but I would suggest that we stop for the night,” Nyx said, stopping in the middle of the path to look back at Leo. 

“I will agree to that. We should make camp and find some food.” 

They managed to find a place to set up camp, while Niles and another soldier went hunting for food. They found a deer and Niles got it ready to cook. 

They were all tired and soon enough, it was just Leo and Niles left awake, staring at the fire under the dark, starry sky.

“The stars make me think of Owain.” Leo heard Niles say. He turned his head and found him staring up at the sky. “It is too cloudy to see the stars in Nohr most times. When I met Owain, I thought the stars themselves gave me someone.” 

It is not often Niles is this calm and serious. Though when speaking of Owain, he is very much so. It is the only time he sees Niles this… sweet. Though, he loves Niles normally. 

“Yes,” Leo commented, “The stars remind me of Owain as well. Like a God of stars.” 

Niles chuckled deeply, “That he is. Our God of Stars. No dragon is taking him.” 

Leo saw Niles’ expression grow dark. He reached over to place his palm on Niles’ cheek, “Don’t worry. We will get him. We defeated a dragon once before” 

Niles stared at Leo and nodded his head. Niles leaned over and pressed his lips to Leo’s in a slow, loving kiss. “We should sleep, Leo.” He whispered against Leo’s lips when he pulled away, “We are going to need all we have.” 

Nodding his head, Leo pulled away and stood. Once Niles put out the fire, he entered the tent with Leo. Sleep soon came for them. They expected it to be dark. As it was when Owain cut them off. Though sleeping though, he could feel deep darkness in the ground. Faint but it was there.

This time, there was something. They went down a tunnel. So dark but there was light at the end. It felt like they were walking through water. They had to push through, they felt they had. Soon, light-flooded everything. 

They found themselves in that same field with the tree. They were at the lake, and it was turning black. 

“... Owain!” Niles screamed beside Leo, causing him to turn around. There was Owain, the black goo almost consuming him. 

“Owain!” Leo called to him as well. 

Owain lifted his head, looking at them both but didn’t seem to see them. They went to go to him, but they found they couldn’t. They couldn’t move at all! Just like last time! They were being blocked. 

Owain slowly was covered and fell back into the darkness. They screamed for him. Reached for him. 

Then with a gasp, they woke. 

Leo turned to look at Niles but said nothing. They didn’t need to speak. They had to get to Owain, no matter what. 

  
  
  


Once again, they set off to Ylisstol. Leo and Niles were mostly quiet, while the others were commenting on the scenery and how much different this country was compared to Nohr, and even Hoshido. It did make Leo feel a bit annoyed since this was an important mission they were on but Leo tried to focus on Owain. 

“Lord Leo!” Leo heard Nyx call to him, not realizing that he went into his thoughts. “We have arrived.” 

Looking past her, he saw the large castle. Surrounding the towns were thorns and trees. In the air, he could feel it got much thicker as they moved towards it. Niles stepped beside him. Leo turned his head and looked down at Niles, as he sat on his horse. Niles nodded his head. So they moved forward. 

The closer they got, the darker the world around them got. The air became even thicker, almost hard to breathe. Yet they pushed forward. 

It was that black forest. Leo thought it didn’t seem much like a forest and he was right. It was more of a wall. A wall of thorns. Protecting the castle and the town surrounding it. 

“Milord!” Niles cried out, snapping Leo out of his thoughts. 

With a gurgling noise, Risen appeared in their way. Niles, with lightning-fast speed, fired an arrow and struck one in the neck. Causing it to fall. 

Everyone quickly went on the defence and charged forward, taking down whatever Risen got in their way. Leo charged forward to the thorns, and he felt they were indeed magical of some sort. Pulling out Brynhildr, his trusty horse moving with and dodging with skilled training. He ran his hand down the front of the tome, feeling the power building. The thorns start to react to the power from the mighty tome, moving to tangle Leo. 

“You think some thorns will stop me?” Leo chuckled and released the power of Brynhildr towards it. 

The thorns let out this loud whine as they were forced to shrink and pulled back. 

“Let’s go!” Leo called out and raced past the thorns. The others turned and followed him before the thorns closed off the entrance for the Risen, who charged after them but knocked back by the thorns that closed.

The town, much like the port, was empty. Though it didn’t take very long to learn that the people of this town were also asleep. 

After a quick look around, they found it was no use to look all over, for most places were closed off to them so they went to the castle on the hill. On the way up, the ground rumbled. That didn’t feel right… Quickly, they raced up the hill. The vines have covered a lot of the entrance and they all ripped it away. Once they did, the large doors to the castle opened. 

It was dark. One of the soldiers lit a torch and handed it to Azura, while Niles made one as well to have enough light. Leo left his horse at the front, Azura leaving some water to the creature. 

Slowly, they walked through the main entrance, then down a long hall. They looked at all pictures that were hung or different armour that was put on for display. It was silent and coated in dust and cobwebs. Through that whole, the castle felt as though it was a warm and inviting place. Must different than the Castle Krakenburg.

“... Leo,” Niles called, just a bit more down the hall. 

Leo made his way over to Niles. He looked up where Niles was holding the torch towards and staring up at. The image made him freeze along with Niles. Stunned. 

Azura and the other slowly walked over and looked up at the painting with them. She smiled softly and turned towards Leo and Niles, “So, this is who you’ve been meeting? He looks sweet.” 

In the painting, stood a young man with blond hair and green eyes that will draw you in. Freckles covered his cheeks and nose, which Niles loved very much. There was a smile on his face but the image was much more proper so it wasn't that large. Still, it was a smile that Leo loved all the same. He wore more proper clothes than the ones that they were used to seeing. 

Under the painting, a plate was there. It read: Owain, Prince of Ylisse. Son of Lissa, Princess of Ylisse and Libra, Monk of Naga. 

“Yes, he is,” Leo said with a smile. This relief slowly came that yes, Owain was real. He is here. 

“That must be his parents,” Azura mentioned, walking over to beside the painting and looking up. Seeing a beautiful blond woman with pigtails that fell past her shoulders, being held by a man, well he figured it was a man so was equally as beautiful. Very much he could tell where Owain got his looks. His hair from his father and the eyes of his mother. The wavy, untamed hair was a bit from his mother though. It was cute.

“Princess Lissa and Libra,” Azura confirmed. 

Slowly, down the hall they saw all the painting, but till they saw Chrom, current Exalt. 

“You know, they are here,” Nyx said as they passed the paintings. “They have to be.” 

That is right. Everyone should still be here. 

Carrying on, they ended up in what appears to be the throne room. There they got their answer. 

“That... Is the Exalt.” Leo said softly, almost gasping. 

At the back of the room, across from the door, there were two thrones. One sat a strong looking man draped in blue. Large beautiful wings drooped against the back and armrests. Beside him was another chair and sat a woman with long white hair. Her wings also drooped but looked a little different than the others but it was hard to tell in this light. 

Looking around, there were a few others. A strong brunet man near the thrones with armour. A redheaded woman not far off. A grey-haired man.. There were a few people in this room that they could see. All asleep. 

“Who… is here?” A woman’s voice filled the room. 

Everyone quickly got on the defensive and quickly scanned the room. Though nothing has changed. 

“Who goes there?” Leo decided to call out. 

“You… Who are you?” The woman’s voice said again. 

“... I am Leo, Prince of Nohr. I am here with my family and soldiers. Who might we be speaking to?” Leo didn’t feel any threat coming from this voice but he did want to let his guard down. 

“Nohr…?” The voice sounded confused but seemed to know the name. “Why is a prince from Nohr here..? How did you get in?” The voice changed, seeming annoyed at herself for failing to notice but sounded … protective. “I will not allow you to go any farther till you answer me.” 

Suddenly, no one could move any farther. They were stuck to the floor by a light that appeared under them. The room grew dark, but the people around, barriers surrounded them, protecting them. 

“Please,” Leo called out, he is despite right now. Owain is so close. “We come for Owain!” 

“How do you know that name!?” The voice sounded so loud, the room rumbled. “Just… Who are you!? I will not allow you to hurt them!” 

“I am Leo! My retainer here, Niles, met Owain in a dream!” 

“... A … Dream?” The room slowly returned to normal, they could move suddenly. Then a woman appeared in the middle of the room.. Green hair tied back and her red boots made no sound when she stepped forward. Her deep green stared at Leo, “I am known as the Voice of Naga.” 

“The voice?” From the Faerie Tale? He knew that title. 

“I have been here for a very long time, protecting this country. No one has entered in 999 years. You… Have you truly been speaking with Owain?” She asked, hopeful.

“Yes, we have,” Niles spoke this time, stepping to stand beside Leo. “We come to him.” 

The Voice smiled, placing a hand on her chest and smiled, “So… He finally found you... Two.” Suddenly, she floated into the air and stared down at them, “My body is not before you. I am above the castle. Though, I feel that beast's presence. I have for a long time. I will allow those to hold his heart to pass, but everyone else must remain here, in my sight. Forgive me.” 

“I understand.” Leo replied, turning to Azura, “We will be back.” 

Azura nodded her head. “Awaken him.” 

With that, The Voice opened a barrier of a door on the side of the room and Leo and Niles quickly went through. 

A bang behind them, the door closed. Niles led the way down a hall with nothing of note in the rooms but servants in them. Also asleep. Then up the stairs to a very large hall. It was obvious that these were nobles or the royal slept. Walking further down the hall, they found more people asleep. Most either guards or people in more fancy looking clothing. 

“Lissa... “ Niles spoke. Leo looked over and saw Lissa slumped against the wall and Libra wasn’t too far from her, they also noticed a blue-haired young woman near her as well. That means Owain isn’t much farther. 

Quickly, stopping for a moment when the ground shook again, the went down the hall. What was shocking was the Risen they found. They got into the castle!? How?! The Voice never said anything about it, but is that why everyone is guarded? Either way, they must be taken down. 

Niles put out the torch and tossed it aside, just as fast he fired off two arrows while Leo took down another with his tome. Running, they went down the hall. More and more Risen appeared and it made Leo wonder if any showed up downstairs and that is why The Voice asked them to stay behind. She can’t have much magic left if she is holding this barrier up. 

Taking down the Risen, they found two last people in the hall like guards. A redhead warrior young woman, and a grey-blue haired young man who looked more dancer than sword fighter. Though trying to guard a large door at the end of the hall, Risen was trying to get in. The sight made Niles angry. 

Leo never saw Niles move as fast as he did. He charged the Risen and used an arrow to stab into the back of its neck like a knife after leaping into the air. With a scream that was more primal than human, it swung its arm to toss Niles off. It was still alive, barely and went to attack Niles. Leo blasted off a spell, slamming it into the wall but failed to notice the other one coming after him. 

Leo dodged out of the way of an axe swing and blasted off another spell at this Risen. Niles fired an arrow, managing to piece into the gap of its face guard causing it to drop its axe. With a swift kick from Niles, it fell out the window. At that moment, Leo could see Risen flying towards the castle. Time is shorter than they thought it was.

Turning to the door, their faces went white from how much damage those Risen did to this door. Leo stepped forward and placed his hand on the wooden door.

This... This is the last thing that is keeping them from Owain… right? 

Carefully, Leo opened the door. Niles right behind him, and closed the door.

The room, when entering it, was dark as the rest of the castle. Though it wasn’t as hard to see from the large window. A cool breeze drifted in, causing the ripping curtains from age to lift. On the floor were different types of weapons, appearing to be in the middle of organizing. Books also littered the floor, in different stages of being read. A fireplace full of ashes and a fire long died on the other side. In all, it was a room they expected of Owain. Stepping further in, they made it to the archway that led to the actual bedroom. 

Leo came to stop. He wasn’t sure why. Though Niles grabbed his hand and gave him a soft smile, “Not much farther now, Leo.” 

Leo smiled back and nodded. At once, Niles and Leo stepped by the threshold and into the bedroom. 

There he was.


	3. Awakening

A large soft bed sat on the other side. From the wind, the soft veils that surrounded his bed blew. He looked peaceful. He dressed in his leather and furs as they saw him. His boots sat beside his bed when he was laid there. A light blanket was covering him and his arms crossed over his stomach as he laid sleeping on his back. 

Stepping forwards, Niles rounded the other side as Leo stepped beside the sleeping prince. Both moving the veils to be right beside them. 

Leo took his gauntlets off and cupped Owain’s right cheek with his left hand. He… Felt so warm. They could see the rise and falls of his chest. Niles picked up Owain’s hand and gave the knuckles a gentle kiss. 

“We are here, Odin. Owain…” Leo said gently. 

Together, Leo and Niles learned again and both placed kisses on the corner of Owain's mouth. As soon as they did, the broken spell shot out like a wave, even moving their clothing and hair. Moving past them both and out of the room. Down the hall and through the castle. The land even. It was nothing like Leo or Niles felt. They looked at each other with some shock. 

Then they heard a small groan. Snapping their heads back, they found lashes flutter open and beautiful green eyes staring back at them. 

Those green eyes looked at Niles then towards Leo. No expression, till a smile spread across Owain’s face at them both. Owain said something in what they expected to be Ylissian but then said “I know you…I walked with you..” 

Tears were filling Leo’s eyes, “You did…” 

“Once upon a dream…” Niles finished, quickly getting on the bed and hugging Owain. Tears also filled his eye. 

Leo joined them, and Owain held them close, chuckling softly. 

“You found me, my mysterious, and stubborn loves.” 

They held each other for a few minutes, then both Niles and Leo helped Owain stand. Sleeping for nearly 1000 years, it is a little hard to stand or walk. Owain’s legs felt heavy and made him feel like a child learning to walk again. He is sure that it will take him some time to feel like himself again. 

After a few minutes, he was able to slowly walk without having to lean against the two but Niles and Leo stayed close to him. At that time, he moved his wings and he was able to flap them. Shining yellow and white wings. It almost appeared to be wings of a dragon but not totally. They were majestic. 

With slow steps, Owain stepped out of his room. He squinted at the sudden light. The castle is no longer full of darkness but soft light from the sun. 

“Owain!” The grey-blue haired man they saw guarding with the redheaded woman before Owain’s door, came running towards them. Also on unsteady feet. “You’re awake!” Tears were in his eyes.

“Who are you? Stay away from Owain!” The redheaded woman said, pointing her sword at Niles. 

“Friends!” Owain said with a happy smile, “I have awakened! Forgive me for worrying you but the keepers of my heart have awoken me.” He stepped forward holding his arms out to his friends. 

His friends quickly wrapped their arms around him, though the redhead tried to keep it cool. “Keepers of your heart? … Wait, you mean…?” 

“Yes! I met them in a dream. Inigo, Severa, please meet my heart of hearts, Lord Leo and Niles.” He said with a proud smile and shining eyes, “Lord Leo, Niles, please meet my dear friends, Inigo of the Azure Skies and Severa of Serene Moon.” 

“Inigo and Severa will do just fine,” Severa replied with a flat tone, which Inigo chuckled. Which caused Owain to pout at her. 

“What? But-” Owain was cut off by Severa punching him in the arm. 

“Look here, you idiot. Don’t you ever do that again! Do you know how much your mother was worried?” 

“My mother? ...My mother! Oh no!” Owain began to panic, “Mom! I have to go see her!” 

“Now, now, don’t trip.” Niles was suddenly beside Owain, “We will take you to your mother. We saw her just down the hall, love.” Niles spoke in a low deep voice. 

“Yes,” Leo was now on his other side, helping, “We want to give a first impression, right?” 

Owain nodded his head and with help, they walked down the hall with Inigo and Severa following. Seems the curse that laid on Owain took a bigger toll on him, as they were flying behind them. Well, more like gliding. 

  
  


“Oh, Owain. You are alright…” Lissa held Owain close, crying softly out of relief. Owain hugged his mother back and tried to comfort her. Libra stepped forward and held his wife and son as well for a minute, before stepping back and looking at Leo and Niles. 

“I thank you for saving our son.” A softer voice than they thought he would have, but with full grace, Libra bowed to them. 

“Yes!” Lissa finally stepped back to also thank Leo and Niles, “Thank you so much. My Owain here is a handful… But you came. You two… must have walked with him? In a dream?” 

“Yes, Princess Lissa,” Leo replied, giving Lissa a bow. Causing Niles to give his bow, or Owain figured it was. 

This caused Lissa to laugh, cheerful laugh, and shake her head, “Please, Lissa is just fine. .. Oh!” She turned to Owain, “We should go see your Uncle. Lucina went to go check on them. Everyone should be there.” 

“Oh,” Leo started, causing them to look at them, “We have left the rest of companions in the throne room. The Voice allowed us up here.” He hoped they weren’t attacked. 

Making down the stairs, Owain was suddenly hugged by a blue-haired woman and a rough-looking man, who was crying waterfalls. 

Owain almost fell, but laughed all the same, “Lucina, Brady, I have awakened! Forgive me for causing any worry!” 

“Worry?! Whaddya think we do when ya idiot touched that thing?!” Brady yelled… Well, cried, to Owain. Owain chuckled and patted his shoulder. 

“Forgive, my friend.” 

Lucina didn’t say much but smiled, “I am glad you have awakened.” Stepping back, Lucina floated over to her parents. Owain stepped forward to his uncle, who looked relieved, standing before his throne with the white-haired woman. A young-looking boy stood beside her. 

“Owain, I am so glad to see you standing. You gave us all a worry.” 

Owain rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. “Sorry…” 

“Well, you are alright now. That is all that matters. Our new friends here travelled far to save you.” Chrom looked out to the small group of Nohr. 

Owain stepped to stand with his mother and father, who stood beside the thrones. Leo stepped forward and bowed. 

“I, Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, thank you for saving my nephew from his slumbering curse and awaken all of us. Welcome to Ylisse. From what I heard from Tiki, you are Owain’s Keepers of his heart?” Chrom asked, looking at Leo and Niles. 

“Yes. I am Leo, Prince of Nohr. We came to awaken Owain, as these … Risen has been appearing across Nohr and Hoshido.” 

“Also in Valla.” Azura stepped forward, “Apologies, I am Azura, Princess of Valla.” 

“Nohr… Valla… You have come that far? And it has been that long...” Chrom looked surprised, but then he looked concerned, “Risen has been appearing there? Grima must have been sending them from Owain’s location to yours.”

“Yes,” Turning, everyone watched the Voice appear. Or rather, Tiki, “I can… feel Grima used the connection from the young prince he had with his Keepers.” 

“Tiki,” Robin called out, heading over to her, “You have done so much for us, please rest now.” 

Tiki smiled, placing her hands on Robin’s hands, “I am alright. I shall rest when Grima is sealed once again.” 

“We will help any way we can.” Leo stood straight, ready to be commanded. 

“That is wonderful, Prince Leo.” Chrom began to say, “But unfortunately, there is nothing that you can do.” 

Leo was confused, as was the rest of them. “I… Don’t understand.” 

It was Robin that went and stood before the small group and explained. “Grima, while written to look and be a dragon, is in fact, not a true dragon. In the sense that you think, anyway.” 

Not a dragon? Leo frowned at those words. He, being from the royal family of Nohr, has the dusk dragon’s blood in his veins. He knows a dragon, he can sense it. Even from Tiki.

“Grima was created a long time ago. Beyond the texts now.” Robin continued, “Grima will always return, for as long as his believers exist. For it is their prays and worship will bring him back. He, in a sense, doesn’t have a body. We can only seal the soul, in short.” Robin lowered her gaze, “For me, someone with this blood... “ 

Chrom suddenly appeared beside Robin, “No, it is not your fault, Robin. Don’t think that.” 

“But..!” Robin quickly turned to stare up at Chrom, but Chrom only smiled and shook his head. 

“No, I wouldn’t have any other way.” Chrom turned towards Leo again, “We, the royal family of Ylisse stand forever to make sure Grima remains sealed. Plegia, being the opposite of us, want this chaos. Though… not all.” 

“Prince Leo,” Tiki started saying beside Leo, “I can see… That you have a weapon of great power. That… the power you wield, I am sad to say it will not work here. But, it will work in your home. Which is where you need to go. Grima will more than likely increase his rage.”

“We just got here, and you want us to leave?” Niles sounded fairly annoyed by this. 

“My sun and moon,” Owain spoke up, gilding over and landing before both Niles and Leo. He took both of their hands into him, “I know our fated meeting was short but know that it is only the beginning of this chapter. Though this battle is just not on this land, but in Nohr. I promise I will travel my way to you after.” 

They got here. Now they are told to leave right away. While Leo can see what they are saying; Nohr is in danger as well. They didn’t know if they could keep Grima down. If they couldn’t, nothing is stopping Grima from going to Nohr or Hoshido. They were the only ones that knew this and could relay it. 

He also just wanted to stay with Owain, who they now have. Here, physically. Knowing who was safe. 

Leo opened his mouth to speak but the whole castle started to shake. Everyone braced themselves before they could fall over. After a while, maybe close to a minute, it stopped. No one said anything for a good while. 

“Grima…” Tiki said softly. 

“My lord!” A guard came crashing into the room. Flying so fast past the ground and stood before Chrom. 

“What is wrong?” Chrom said with complete concern. 

“My lord… I came as fast as I could… It … It is Plegia, my lord. Something is shifting there, though it is not their army…” The guard looked terrified, “We say  _ that _ symbol. That eye.” 

“Grima followers.” Chrom sneered, his face scrunching up. 

“Grima is… moving.” Tiki spoke again, turning towards Chrom, “His Awakening is much sooner than what was thought to be. I can feel stirring…” She looked back to Leo, “You must go back to Nohr.” 

“The text said it would still be a few months.” Nyx stepped forward, clearly confused that she may have gotten this wrong. 

“You are not wrong,” Tiki said with a stern tone. “I do not think Grima is at full strength. They are awakening the Fell Dragon early. My spell didn’t take hold very far passed Ylisse but greatly slowed magic and ritual magic. I believe the slumbering spell caused Grima to power more quickly. As the royal family was not awake to hold him back in their full power.” 

“They will go on full attack,” Robin said with a nod, “I am not surprised.”

“The magic here is something you are not used to, even with the massive knowledge you seem to have,” A man walked up to the group. White hair and this large smile on his face. He let out a child-like laugh, “Plegia has much worse magic up their sleeves! The dark magic they have can even rip you to sherds~ Ooo!  _ I wonder how painful death for me can be with that… _ ” The last part was whispered 

Even Niles gave a look of confusion at this strange mage. 

Inigo quickly appeared beside him, looking a little nervous, “I’m sorry about that. … Father, best to let them leave. Besides, Mother wants to see you.” 

“Haha! Of course! Coming, Olivia!” He happily made his way over to a pink-haired woman standing beside a red-headed lancer with Severa close by with an orange-haired male. Olivia waving towards the group. She looked apologetic. 

“Sorry about that. Henry can be a bit… much for new people.” Chrom rubbed the back of his head with a sorry look. Though that quickly changed to a serious look, “Though he is right. The magic they wield will not be kind to you.” 

“.... Very well.” Leo agreed, but it was obvious he wasn’t pleased by it. “We will go back to Nohr.” 

Chrom nodded his head and turned to Owain, “Owain, make sure they make it back to their ship safely.” 

“Don’t worry, Uncle. Owain Dark will see this mission through!” Owain turned with a large smile on his face, “Let us go, friends! I will make sure you get back to your vessel.” 

Inigo and Severa appeared behind Owain, Inigo bowing to Chrom who nodded his head. 

Leading them out of the castle, the vines were gone. The clear blue sky and the shining sun shined down on them. Leo winced a bit at the sudden warmth of the sun. Everyone in the group from Nohr did the same but for Azura but they were so surprised to see a bustling city below. Everyone was cheering and even dancing in the streets to be awake.

When they saw Owain, everyone around let out a sigh of relief to see one from the royal family. Shouts of relief and cries of ‘Prince Owain!’ could be heard. 

“People of Ylisse, do not fear! The curse is lifted! My uncle will be addressing you shortly.” Everyone was pleased by his words and looked more relaxed. 

As they walked through the city, Niles could tell they were getting stares. It made him realize they were quite different from them. Dressed in dark clothing and the obvious one, having no wings. Though no one said anything to them. Though some kept a closer eye on them, probably because their young prince was with them. 

Leo and Niles spent the time, travelling back to the harbour town with Owain. It was like… nothing had changed. Owain spoke their ears off with stories and his interests. Niles replied here and there, with some things that made Owain flush. Leo also commented as well. 

Inigo watched his friend talk with the Keepers of his heart, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“He finally found them, huh?” A voice said beside him. Looking to his right, he found Severa walking beside him. 

He nodded his head and looked back towards Owain, floating beside Leo who sat on his horse with Niles leading the large creature. “He has. I was starting to think he wouldn’t find them.” 

“Yeah, but of course it would be Owain who has his Keepers in the future,” Severa said with a sigh and a shake of her head. 

Inigo couldn’t help but chuckle, “Just like Owain.” 

Inigo and Severa were happy for their dear friend. If anything, Owain deserves happiness above anything and they will make sure he remains happy. 

“So, Azura, right?” Severa looked over and sighed at Inigo talking to Azura. Severa muttered something about him being an idiot, while Azura raised an eyebrow but looked amused. 

This was going to be a long trip for Severa.

Soon enough though, they made it back to the harbour, where the ship was waiting. Though with some confusion that Owain had to clear up with the locals who looked to the ship with curiosity and caution. 

“Well, this is farewell for now,” Owain spoke to Leo and Niles. 

“You,” Niles started, stepping forward, “You will return.” 

Owain smiled at Niles, “Of course! This adventure will swift-” 

Niles suddenly grabbed Owain’s bicep, giving him a hard look. “You  _ will _ return. If not, I’ll come after you.” Niles said with lowly, but with a purr in his voice. 

Owain flushed once again, seeming not used to this type of treatment but not complaining. “O-Of course, my lunar lover.” 

Niles then gave Owain a smirk, leaning forward and gave Owain a deep kiss. “What I like to hear…~” That is when Niles stepped back, leaving Owain’s brain short circuit for a moment. 

Leo shook his head at Niles but step forward to hold Owain’s hand. “We will be waiting. Please, be careful.” 

“Please, do not fear. I, a hero of darkness, will prevail.” Owain said with such confidence but held Leo’s hand back. 

Leo smiled softly at Owain, leaning forward to gently kiss Owain. Different from Niles, but still as intense. 

Before the two could climb on the ship, the fog appeared. 

“Fear not,” Owain called out, stepping back from them both, “That is Tiki. She is using some of her power to send you closer to Nohr. Later, we can set up transportation.” 

With a nod, Leo and Niles reluctantly climbed aboard. Not sure what he meant by transportation later. Looking over, they saw Owain, Severa and Inigo waving as they started moving. Owain walked till the end of the dock, watching till they vanished. 

Fog engulfed them. The wind was strong, forcing them to hold onto things. A few minutes past, then the fog cleared. 

The four-day trip suddenly turned into only a couple hours, as they docked in a harbour in Nohr. 

Everyone walked off, but Leo and Niles stared out at the sea. 

“We can only pray for him. Not that I do much of that anyway.” Niles said to Leo which caused Leo to chuckle. 

“I was going to say, you? Pray? Who are you and what did you do to Niles?” Leo turned around and stepped away to head down the ramp. 

“I have some secrets,” Niles said with a smirk, following after Leo. “Though, we should head back to King Xander, milord.” 

Leo hummed, and nodded, “Yes. The Risen is not going to stop till Grima is put back to sleep.” Getting onto his horse, he looked down at Niles. “Corrin is more than likely still holding on. Let’s check on him before heading to Xander.” 

With that, the group headed back to the capital. To their surprise, or maybe not much of a surprise, Risen was more and more than before they left. Corrin was still standing and thankfully holding off the horde of Risen that was trying to get into the castle, jumping and shifting back and forth to his dragon form. They didn’t need to head back, as Xander was there, helping Corrin at the time with Camilia acting in Xander’s place for the time being. Much to her dismay. 

“So you awakened that Prince?” Xander asked, after being in such relief to see Leo walk into the main tent, though confused by how quickly they returned. 

“We did, the whole kingdom is now awake. They are putting Grima to sleep as we speak.” Leo told Xander, going on to explain why they had returned. 

“I see, so the best we can do is hold our place. Hoshido is doing the same.” 

So, the Risen are more rising in Hoshido as well. He hoped the royals were okay. 

“So, what can we do?” Leo asked. There was no point in just sitting around.

  
  


For days, the battles went on. They weren’t sure how long it has been. The main focus was halting the Risen and holding back that mist. Though, soon day 5 came around. 

Leo was sending magical attacks straight in front of him, sending Risen back. He was huffing, running out of energy but he had to keep going. 

Niles isn’t that far away from them, shooting down anyone who dared to get close to Leo. Leo glanced around on the field. He can see Corrin, directing when situations changed and cutting any Risen down. Xander is on the other side of the field, by that signal of lightning. 

Shura, Charlotte and Keaton as well. He is sure others aren’t far. Hacking and slashing, shooting and calling forth the elements. Hours go on. Everyone is dirty, tired but keeps pushing. The end has to become. 

Though Leo, and Niles as well, feel this dread creeping up. It has been so long, hasn’t it? Did… Did Ylisse fail? 

No, they couldn’t have failed. That can’t be. Owain will rise to the top. 

Though days did indeed pass and they have to face the reality that Grima won. 

Leo sent another spell, watching the tree rise from the ground and sending Risen soaring. 

Then, a spell rippled through the air and past them. Like form a blast from somewhere far and they are just feeling the end of it. It caused all the Risen to stop and glance in a direction.

Everyone froze in their place. The battlefield coming to a deafening silence. Slowly, the Risen turned and started to leave. Completely ignoring anyone they were fighting. With that, most of the Risen vanished. Reports came, later, in that they walked into the sea or flew away, along with that mist. 

Once the shock started to wear off, cheering came from the field. A relieving feeling. 

They had won. 

Back to the camps, everyone who fought was treated for injuries and rested still making their way back home. Leo and Niles didn’t sustain any serious injuries, thankfully. But they were exhausted as were most of the army. In reports to come, the Risen didn’t cause many damages but injuries. 

In the days returning to the castle, Camilia was well enough to survey the damages to the towns. Elise spent her time healing those who needed it and oversee the other healers. Xander received word that Hoshido is returning to normal as well. There were a few Risen left, but they were slowly being taken out. 

Once he knew everyone was okay with his siblings, Corrin returned to Valla to help out there. Azura went to check on her adopted siblings in Hoshido. 

Leo was in the library sorting out tomes and books. Niles was sitting by the window, his arm in a sling for some minor injuries but Elise insisted. 

It was a comfortable silence. The mages that were helping Leo were told to go on a break. Leaving Niles and Leo alone. Their minds were on the same topic; Owain.

Niles looked out the window, seeing the normal dark skies of Nohr. So different from the blue skies of Ylisse. Even from the skies of Hoshido. Ylisse is just... A whole different world. A place that suits Owain. Not here. Owain is a bright light that will be dimmed from life in Nohr. 

They both heard the large doors of the library open and gently shut. Neither paid it too much attention. It was either a mage coming back from a break or someone coming to get something for King Xander. Though, the castle library is a room that isn’t used by too many other than Leo. 

Leo was in a zone of his work, as usual, but Niles always kept an ear out to hear anyone who would creep up on Leo. A faithful retainer as always. 

He could hear footsteps coming towards them. Niles couldn’t figure out who it was. The steps were… unfamiliar with anyone in the castle. He narrowed his eyes and slightly turned his head to get a better look at the direction. Just then, the footsteps vanished. 

He watched the area for a moment and no one showed. 

“... Niles?” He heard Leo call out to him. He turned his head towards Leo, who was looking at him concerned. “Is something the matter?” 

Niles shook his head, “It is nothing, Leo.” He didn’t want to worry him but he still listened. 

“My, Niles. That glare would keep anyone away from Leo, my shining moon.” 

A voice called out, causing both of them to jump out of the seats and look around. A voice that knew. A voice they heard in their dreams. 

Then Owain appeared from behind a bookcase, floating above the ground. Niles could faintly hear his wings flapping. That is why the footsteps ceased. 

They stared in shock, watching Owain float closer to them then gently landed on the ground without a sound. The familiar smile on his face. He shifted his stance and raised a hand into the air, like some kind of pose. “I, Owain Dark, have returned. Grima has been put to his long slumber! All is well!” 

“Really?” Leo asked with some relief in his voice, “Grima is sleeping again?” 

“Correct! It was a long, fierce battle but Ylisse came out victorious!” Soon the smile wilted a bit, Owain looking a bit apologetic, “Forgive me. I wanted to come sooner, but the kingdom needed me. I came as soon as my Uncle would let me! I… am supposed to see the King of Nohr but…” 

With careful steps, both Niles and Leo stepped up to Owain before pulling Owain into their arms. Leo, with grace and gentleness, pressed a kiss against the side of Owain’s head, close to his ear. While Niles nuzzled into his neck, pressing kisses against it. 

“Xander can wait,” Leo said lowly into his ear. “Stay here for a few minutes.” 

Outside the door, Severa and Inigo stood, along with a Nohrian guard that was their guide to Xander before Prince Owain wanted to see Prince Leo and Sir Niles first. 

“Do you think Lucina will be annoyed?” Inigo glancing over at Severa who was looking at the ends of her hair. 

“Probably. I mean, she had to go see this… Hoshido since Owain had connections to Nohr.” She dropped her hair to look at Inigo, “But… I think she will let this slide.”

“It is an honour to finally meet the family of Leo. I am Owain, Prince of Ylisse. I am here on behalf of my uncle. Exalt Chrom.” Owain said, with such formality and grace of a prince. “I am happy to report that Grima, the Fell Dragon, is placed into a slumber and we, the Ylissen royal family, will stand guard as he does.” 

Xander smiled at Owain and nodded his head, “It is wonderful to meet you, Owain and the great news that you bring. I am Xander, King of Nohr. These,” He gestured to Camilia and Elise off to his side, “Are our sisters, Camilia and Elise. We are so glad that you found our brother.” 

Owain and Xander spoke a bit more about political matters and the connection that will happen between Ylisse and Nohr. 

“We hope we can all meet - Ylisse, Nohr, Hoshido and Valla - to discuss more matters.” Owain went on to mention. Leo and Niles, who was off to the side along with the other retainers, at how professional Owain is being. Do this duty as a prince. Niles couldn’t help it, he kind of liked how commanding Owain can be.

“By the way,” Camilia’s sultry, but somehow motherly, voice called out, “Who are your friends?” Camilia was looking at Severa and Inigo. 

“Ah, forgive me.” Owain bowed and had Severa and Inigo stepped forward, “These are my dear friends and acting guards for this trip. Inigo and Severa.” 

Both bowed to the royals. As Severa raised her head back up, she found Camilia staring at her with a smile. “How cute…~” Servera’s breath caught in her throat. 

“We are happy to have travelled to such a wonderful kingdom. My home is mostly in snow.” Inigo chuckled and smiled a charming smile. 

When a deep chuckle came after him, Inigo’s heart skipped a beat and looked in the direction it came. And found Xander smiling at him, “I am glad. Please, I hope you enjoy your stay.” 

Inigo could feel his childhood shyness rise but kept a smiling face, “‘O-Of course!” 

Slowly, the meeting came to a close. With more talks when Chrom could visit. 

The three from Ylisse were shown to some rooms for their stay, but Leo soon guided Owain towards his bedroom with Niles, and talks continued more. 

“So this is the book you mentioned,” Owain said, holding the Faerie Tale in his hand. “I will have to bring this back to show everyone!”

Leo wondered how the family will react to it. And wondered who wrote this book… Though, that was another mystery for another time.

“If talks with Uncle go well, then maybe I can be an ambassador,” Owain spoke while the three lounged on the couch in Leo’s room, in front of the fireplace. Nohr was much colder than Owain thought it would be. 

“An ambassador?” Leo questioned back. If Owain would become one, then he could stay in Nohr. Though, that also caused him some concern. Nohrians are just out of a war with Hoshido, and things are still a bit tense but… “It would be a nice idea.” 

Niles was laying across Owain, so he stared up at him, “We could always just… tie you down. Then you can’t leave.” 

Niles couldn’t help but smirk at the blush that went across Owain’s cheeks. Leo lightly hit Niles’ forehead. 

“It is some time away, why don’t we just enjoy our time we do have here,” Leo suggested and Owain nodded. 

“Fear not, Leo. No matter how apart we are, we can always meet in dreams.” Owain explained, “Being Keepers of my heart, I can always meet you. It is a… side effect of the power that Naga granted my bloodline.” 

“No matter where?” Niles asked. 

“No matter where. I will walk with you, my moon and sun. Once upon a dream.” 

  
  


And thus, the Slumbering Prince was awakened from his curse by the Keepers of his heart. Ylisse and Plegia ceased their war, and peace fell to both of the lands for the time. 

Calm, and understanding fell to all four kingdoms. 

For soon it was not long before Nohr and Ylisse became bound to one another in marriage. 

For now, they live happily ever after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you who gave me kudos. I hope the story was well enough to enjoy it! I did feel I rushed a lot of parts but I was trying something new. I don't feel it worked quite well but I am happy enough. 
> 
> I plan to make more fanfics in the future. I know I haven't written much but I very much enjoy writing them. I love Fire Emblem so I may write more in that fandom. Won't be all this pairing but I just grew to love them. 
> 
> Anyway! Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this. It has been a while since my last fic but I thought about this AU for a while. I decided to cut it into chapters for easier reading. I use a bit of a different way of writing- maybe- to try to give a more Fairy Tale feel. Not sure if it worked. 
> 
> Either way! I hope you enjoy this story. I'll do weekly updates!


End file.
